


Glasses

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he opened up his account, entering the rather lengthy combination of names and dates he had concocted (including a few fictional ones he had used for various covers and long since discarded) the day’s clips began to load, one by one adding icons to the screen. His mouse hovered over the one he wanted, the caption merely the time stamp of when the recording had started, when one more icon loaded.</p><p>8:32</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

The clock chimed from the living room, signalling that it was late, but no more so than usual. Today had been fairly low key. There were a few minor issues in and around London, a few conversations he’d had, but nothing major. Galahad and Lancelot had been shipped over to Ireland for the weekend, a decision he had made but couldn’t help but slightly regret. More so the fact that he’d had an early morning, and had to slip out of the house without bidding Eggsy the type of farewell he’d had planned.

Really the only thing he had work wise was a bit of cross checking some information. One of his sources today had started to mention a name and hesitated, and while he hadn’t pressed too hard at the time it was something he wanted to review, to mull over the shape of their mouth and the placement of their tongue. Had had worked with less information.

The encrypted password on some of his streams infuriated Merlin, and he was okay with that. It gave his friend something to work towards, some challenge he hadn’t quite mastered, and it kept Harry himself sharp. He wasn’t naturally inclined toward technology, and this little game forced him to keep his modest skills up to date.

As he opened up his account, entering the rather lengthy combination of names and dates he had concocted (including a few fictional ones he had used for various covers and long since discarded) the day’s clips began to load, one by one adding icons to the screen. His mouse hovered over the one he wanted, the caption merely the time stamp of when the recording had started, when one more icon loaded.

8:32

He had been home by then, sitting down to a lovely dinner that had just been delivered if he recalled correctly, there was only one thing to do. Hesitantly he clicked, watching the video take over his screen and pull into focus.

There was a bed in front of him, a bland neutral comforter on it, and this could only be the inside of a hotel room. It was obvious that the wearer of the glasses was moving toward the bed, and then the view swung around, and Harry’s suspicions were confirmed.

Across from the bed was a mirror, a mirror that suspiciously looked as if it had been removed from somewhere else within the room and propped up against the wall, reflecting back the sight of Eggsy as he perched on the edge of the bed in only his pants. “Don’t worry ‘bout nothing, I’ll sort it out before I head out in the morning.”

The young man scooted back on the bed, legs dangling with his toes just touching the floor, not even all the way flat, and part of his elbow was out of frame, the edge of the mirror a taunting reminder that this was all happening hundreds of kilometers away. Harry suddenly realized that he had left his glass of water in the other room, debating pausing and going to fetch it, mind racing even as his eyes were almost pulled back to the computer screen.

“You wasn’t supposed to leave so early today. I thought you was going to take care of me.” Eggsy’s hand was slipping down, thumb tucked into the corner of his boxer briefs and pushing down ever so slightly, revealing a rather tantalizing bit of skin that Harry knew biting was almost guaranteed a rather loud vocalization.

“So here I am, thinking to myself, that if you ain’t gonna take care of me I’d best do it myself. Innit right?” His other hand reached up, tweaking a nipple, but Harry’s eyes were drawn to his lips, the bottom one caught between his teeth as he fought back a moan. “Fuck. And I gotta be quiet too. Roxy is next door you know. She’d never let me hear the end of it, that’s what she’d do. You like it when I make noise. I know you do. I bet I could make you cum just from having me moan in your ear. Eggsy reached down now, cupping himself through the thin fabric and squeezing lightly, hips stuttering as he tried to keep from bucking into his hand.

“I think I’ll save that. Maybe I could tie you to the bed. We’ve got handcuffs for a reason you know. Wouldn’t let you touch yourself til I talk you through it.” He was easing his underwear off now, and if Harry had been there he would have chastised him. Who knew who or what had been on that comforter, but here, now, unable to do anything but watch he found himself shifting in his chair, trying to ease the growing pressure in his trousers.

The view from the glasses shifted, no longer watching the mirror but rather the movement of his hands. Eggsy didn’t bother to fully remove the scrap of fabric, simply pushed it past his knees and let it fall in a tangle around his ankles. Then he leaned back, not doing anything for a moment and just letting them both enjoy the view of his cock jutting proudly up. The groan that filled Harry’s office startled him, the realization that it had come from himself even more bewildering as he pressed the heel of his hand against his trousers, trying to belay his quickly hardening cock.

“Fuck, it’s been a while since I just took my time with it.” There was a sound of spitting, and then Eggsy’s fingers were wrapping around his length, giving a few experimental tugs. “Got distracted getting the glasses this morning and forgot the lube. It’s a shame innit, I had a few new ideas on the plane over.” He moved his thumb now, swiping it over the tip to collect a drop of precum and then pulling it towards his face.

He couldn’t see it, but he could hear as Eggsy licked and slurped at his finger. “Yeah, that’s right, I was thinking of this on the way over. Sittin all prim and proper in a plane with Roxy and some pilot thinking about all the ways I could make you cum for me.” The view changed back, Eggsy looking into the mirror but this time with a slight frown on his face. “You probably haven’t even unbuttoned your trousers yet. Shit, Harry, get with the program. Come on then, unbutton em. Unzip it.”

It took mere seconds for Harry to comply, fingers unusually clumsy as he worked to unfasten his trousers, simply unzipping almost a form of relief.

“Fuck, Harry, I wish I could see you. Probably not a hair of of place but with your dick out. And it’s a fine piece of work.” His hands were leisurely moving along his length, working it slowly. “If I was there I think I’d suck you off. Wet and sloppy. See if you can still worry bout your suit when I’m sucking your brains out.”

Eggsy wasn’t quite accurate, but the idea was a good one. Stroking himself in time with The younger agents movements certainly had some appeal. But he was more of a tease than that, so while he palmed himself through the thin but of silk he wasn’t quite as far gone as Eggsy had supposed.

"Or maybe," Eggsy twisted his wrist and gasped, breathing a bit ragged. "Maybe you’d wanna fuck my mouth. Sink your fingers in my hair and just use me until you was done. I bet I could swallow it. All of it."

Harry groaned as he pushed down his briefs, pulling out his cock and trying to keep control. It was absurd that he was this hard just from watching a homemade porno, but it was made for him. With Eggsy running his mouth off in that filthy way that he knew Harry liked.

And now as he watched Eggsy started thrusting up into his own hand, the pace just a bit for frantic than it had been. “Maybe you just want me to do this for you. Jack off while you watch, yeah? You’d probably do your fucking paperwork, wouldn’t even look up and still correct my posture or some shit.”

The glasses were slipping down his nose with the movement, reminding Harry that they were his and just slightly too large for Eggsy. He looked wrecked, lips red and swollen from where he had bitten them, trying to stay fairly quiet, holding in the shouts Harry had grown rather fond of. Harry hadn’t even realized that he had started to stroke himself in time to the video when Eggsy spoke again.

"Don’t get me started on that desk of yours. I’d let you you know. Fuck me on it. Make it so you’d never be able to write up a report without picturing me spread out and begging for it. I’d do that too. Beg for your cock. Wouldn’t do that for anyone else."

The last words were whispered, hoarse and raw, Harry unconsciously leaning forward to hear, giving himself a better view of Eggsy as he came. White striped his chest and abdomen, but what caught his attention the most was the bitten off yell, the muffled whines as he stroked himself through it to the point of being oversensitive.

It was almost a surprise when he felt his own release, caught up as he had been by the recording. He cursed realizing that while most had landed on his shirt (easier to clean) or his hand, some had splattered into his trousers.

He glanced back up but the recording was over, the screen back to the beginning with the option to play again. Cursing again he stood, making his way to the wc to clean up before sending off a quick text.

_You’re responsible for picking up the dry cleaning when you get home. Then we shall discuss clearing off the desk._

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from tumblr~ Feel free to follow me, same username: Galahard, probably the same ficlets, but I'll also be reblogging some Kingsman things!


End file.
